


Kintsugi

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Healing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm an idiot in love with these two idiots, Idiots in Love, Injury, Just lots of fluff, OTP Feels, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: Then the moment of truth arrived when Joe applied the Cochina Clutch onto the home turf hero.Earlier Asuka had been confident in his healing and Dr. Ammand's verdict. But as she watched the two men go down, she felt a sliver of a fear slice through her.
Relationships: Kana | Asuka/Nakamura Shinsuke
Series: Yuugen [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another update to the Yuugen series. Thanks again to those that have kept up with it, your feedback means a heck of a lot right now~
> 
> Translations: Kintsugi - The art of repairing broken pottery with gold or silver. Taking something imperfect or broken, and making it EVEN more beautiful than ever.
> 
> Quotes in regular text=Spoken Japanese  
> Quotes in italics=Spoken English  
> Text in Italics=Thoughts  
> Text or quotes in bold=emphasis on words

" _How does it look?"_ Shinsuke asked.

Asuka stood next to the examination table that Shinsuke sat on, watching while Dr. Ammand began looking over her boyfriend's leg.

Shinsuke was unable to compete in their home country after only a few days shy of the dog bite, however, he was making it a point to appear in front of his people. For what was planned, his leg had to be in shape to take on Joe's Cochina Clutch without the threat of reopening.

This was why they were in the trainer's office.

Peeling back the bandage, Ammand peered closely at the healing wound with a critical eye.

Asuka's gaze also swept over the gnarly zig-zag of mending tissue. Though the stitches made it appear even worse and there was a good chance of scarring, she thought the pattern on his skin did nothing to detract from the attractiveness of his toned leg.

The only thing she cared about was the status of his recovery. She and Shinsuke both seemed to wait with bated breath on the doctor's decision.

" _It looks remarkably well healed for such a short amount of recovery time. The wound is almost completely mended,"_ Ammand said finally, looking to Shinsuke, _"Great job taking care of it."_

" _She was the one with the healing hands,"_ Shinsuke amended, nodding to her with a grateful smile. _"I probably wouldn't have come this far if not for Asuka's diligence."_

Asuka felt herself begin to blush at her Shin's praise. To her, what she did for him wasn't anything spectacular. She was just doing what was right because they were supposed to take care of each other.

Ammand gave her an astonished look _. "My apologies. Thank you for all your hard work. Have you ever thought about getting into a medical career?"_ he asked half-jokingly.

She smiled and bowed her head. _"Thank you for your kind words, but I think I am where I belong."_

" _Fair enough,"_ Ammand then turned back to Shinsuke. _"Unfortunately it will leave a pretty noticeable scar."_

" _That's okay,"_ she spoke up quickly. _"To me, it looks like_ kintsugi."

Shinsuke's eyes swiftly shifted to hers, profound emotion glittering in them. What she had said appeared to have touched him deeply.

" _Kin-Kinsuji_ _?"_ Dr. Ammand winced at his attempt to repeat her. _"Please explain that to me."_

Asuka pondered over her English before hazarding an explanation. _"In Japan, if pottery is broken, it can be fixed with gold. Something broken can still be beautiful."_ Her finger hovered over injury on Shinsuke's leg, tracing the uniquely colored line of scar tissue mending the skin back together. _"See, it looks like gold."_

 _"It does,"_ Ammand agreed, his awe and fascination growing. _"How very interesting…"_

" _So am I fit for tonight doctor?"_ Shinsuke cut to the chase, apparently eager to know the most important piece of information.

" _Oh right,"_ the doctor got back on track. _"It looks like your leg should hold up well enough, so long as you take precautions when going down for the submission."_

" _I will keep that in mind,"_ her boyfriend assured. _"Thank you, doctor."_

Asuka watched Shinsuke's segment with Samoa Joe from a monitor backstage. It made her happy to witness the respect and admiration the Tokyo crowd exhibited when he limped out, as well as the mutual joy and honor written subtly on Shinsuke's face.

She loved watching him perform in any capacity.

Then the moment of truth arrived when Joe applied the Cochina Clutch onto the home turf hero.

Earlier Asuka had been confident in his healing and Dr. Ammand's verdict. But as she watched the two men go down, she felt a sliver of a fear slice through her.

 _He's going to be fine. He knows what he is doing_ , she scolded herself, forcing her fisted hands to relax at her sides.

Even so, she only truly felt at peace again once Shinsuke had returned to the back and yet another examination proved everything to be sound.

After the show, they were making their way to the parking lot when Shinsuke asked, "Did you really mean what you said?"

Asuka stopped beside him and blinked. "Huh?"

"Earlier, when you said my scar was like a kintsugi," he elaborated as he too halted to face her fully.

She observed his expression. Though she might not be as good at reading him as he was at reading her, a small hint of insecurity filtered through his voice and countenance.

Cupping his face, she smiled gently then said, "Even with this physical imperfection, you are still beautiful to me, if not more so because of it."

Shinsuke let out a shaky breath and leaned into her palm. "I too meant what I said. If not for you repairing me with such care, I might still be just a broken piece of pottery. You have a heart of gold, Asuka. And it is that gold that has mended me back together. Thank you."

The sincerity of his words wrapped her heart and soul up in a warm, loving blanket. He never ceased to stun her with the level of devotion contained within his verbal and non-verbal appreciation of her.

Everything she did seemed to hold a strong sense of value to him.

She survived well enough before him, but with Shinsuke at her side, she felt like she could face anything the world threw at her.

"You sweet talker," she chided, but nonetheless leaned up to kiss him. "Didn't I say to save your thanks for when you were fully cleared?"

He pressed his forehead to hers, chasing her lips with his. "Can I not give you a 'down payment'?"

Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands - the one not occupied by the crutch - came to rest on her waist. She smiled. "Well, I don't see why not."

**Author's Note:**

> I have finished writing and editing the entire series so I will be making an update every month (so that it doesn't end too soon :P). I'm already missing writing for this series, but again I promise to write some deleted scenes (which may or may not be in order ^^')


End file.
